One (Full) Half
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: One-shot for Kamen Rider Omega's birthday; One (Full) Half, meaning Ranko goes full-time girl, the best laid plans go kind of awry and Akane and Shampoo get along, which is more than fine with Ranko. AkanexGirl RanmaxShampoo love and smexy shenanigans. For you, my friend! Enjoy, ya'll. :3


**One (Full) Half**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

There comes a day in every young man/part-time girl (or perhaps part-time young man? Considering how many times a day he got splashed with cold water, he may as well be a part-time man) where he wakes up in the morning, punches a hole in the nearest wall and then, slaps himself with the hand he used to make said hole in the wall, yelling "Get your shit together, Ranma Saotome!" and then, take the reins of his life.

And of course, that meant finally realizing that he was much better off as a woman, a true, full-time woman, as the case may be. Ranma Saotome had to go. _Ranko Saotome wanted him gone._

The plan was simple: go to China and take a nice and relaxing swim in the Spring of the Drowned Girl to lock the Jusenkyo Curse both ways and thus, finally make peace with cold and hot water and, most importantly, herself.

The logistics were surprisingly simple. Also, it really helped that Ranko's resolve and determination, for some reason, managed to bring a strange sense of peace to the ward-sized madhouse that was the Nerima district. Ranko and Akane were actually getting along and the youngest Tendo sister even willingly went and spent time with the Amazon young woman of the Nerima Wrecking Crew. Hell, if Ranko had looked closer (she was still dense and a fairly oblivious, despite her newly-found resolve) she would have been able to see that Shampoo and Akane were getting along _really_ well, as if the two had gotten together one day and decided to really get to know each other…and honestly? It was a sight to behold.

Hell, Ranko could have sworn that, during a shopping errand for Kasumi, she once spotted Akane and Shampoo holding hands as they walked through an open-air gallery and giggling as they shared bites of each other's ice-cream cones in their free hands.

Needless to say, that sight was _so_ cute and heartwarming, Kasumi even giggled kindly at the goofy smile that Ranko sported after returning home from that shopping errand.

In any case, when the time came to take the trip to the Chinese jungles, Ranko and Akane (who had tagged along to see this change) reached the Jusenkyo Cursed Springs while Shampoo purposefully led Ranko's father in the completely opposite direction to keep Genma out of the way and unaware of his son/daughter's plan.

In fact, the old man was _so_ incredibly gullible. Ranko didn't even have to try to fool him into following Shampoo after a convenient, timely rock slide created a sudden fork in the path that got Ranko and Akane separated from Shampoo and Genma.

So, by the time Ranko and Akane had reached the Jusenkyo Springs, Shampoo was likely to have led Genma all the way back to the outer part of the jungle from the very same place they came from.

Ranko had been preparing to perform a needlessly flashy and cool dive into the Spring of the Drowned Girl…yet just as she made the leap, an eagle swooped down to harass her, cawing loudly as the avian attacker pecked at Ranko and such. Akane looked on with incredulous dismay and then, gasped loudly when Ranko went to take a dive into the nearest cursed spring, yelling "Ahhhhhhhh! Eagleeeee!" at the top of her lungs.

"Ranko, watch out! That's not-!" Cue the interruption in the form of a loud splash and the cawing of the eagle as the bird flew off. "The right spring…" Akane muttered before shaking her head in dismay and running to pull Ranko out of the pool she had fallen into…and Akane blinked in confusion when she saw the trademark, fiery-red hair of the girl along with the rest of her emerge from the spring and plop down on the wet ground as she got out of the water.

"Huh…Ok…Ranko-chan?" Akane asked as she helped the buxom redhead back up to her feet. As the girl got her breath back using Akane as support, the bluenette didn't notice any obvious changes in her companion's petite, flawless, busty physique…and that kind of made her worried…just then, the local travel guide came out of his tiny cabin, clearly just having had lunch. Akane glared at the portly, green-clad man.

"What the Hell?! Where were you?!"

"Ah! Honored traveler fell in Spring of Drowned Fu-!" And then, Ranko fell to her knees, clutching her crotch and closing her blue eyes tightly. The redhead remained there, bent over, shaking and whimpering with her hands clutching her groin and thus, squeezing her breasts tightly with her forearms. Akane could clearly see the hardened nipples on Ranko's chest seemingly wanting to poke holes through the girl's trademark red silk shirt…

And then it was that the youngest Tendo saw that Ranko wasn't clutching her crotch per se, but she was actually masturbating furiously and Akane had enough presence of mind to turn to the guide and give him a glare that clearly signaled him to get the Hell out of there and leave the two girls alone.

After the guide visibly soiled himself and ran away, Akane turned to Ranko, who was now panting with a look of sheer lust and orgasmic bliss on her beautiful face as the girl slumped forward on the ground and masturbated even harder, Hell-bent on getting herself off right there and there.

Akane couldn't tear her gaze away from this insanely-erotic sight and she was soon joined by Shampoo, who had just ditched Ranko's father and was now standing beside Akane, staring in rapture at the redhead in heat before them. The purplenette was biting her upper lip and wriggling her hands in her lap. Her beautiful eyes were just a bit hazy and the look on her face gave Akane pause as the bluenette turned to look at her Amazon companion.

"S-Shampoo…what…what's going o-?" Akane was cut off by Ranko's scream of primal relief and lust as the girl finally brought herself to orgasm and the two standing women looked on in shock and awe at the orgasming redhead and the long, thick male appendage that now hung between Ranko's legs, sticking out from the ripped cloth of the front of Ranko's silk pants and dripping with both female and male fluids.

The last thing Ranko herself could recall from the experience was landing face-first into the urgent, panicked embrace of two buxom women before it was lights out for her.

-o-

So, almost everything went according to plan.

Time went on and Ranko eventually grew rather fond of the new addition to her body and so did Akane and Shampoo. Granted, cold water was still required to trigger the change, but Ranko had what she wanted and she honestly couldn't be happier. She couldn't even wish Shampoo and Akane got along any better because the two girls had actually fallen in love and gotten together behind closed doors long ago, and to top it off, they had agreed to share their redheaded fiancée.

And it just so turns out that Akane and Shampoo decided to finally reveal it all and seduce Ranko in the bath of the Tendo household on a night where it was just the three of them.

The Saotome and Tendo fathers were off drinking and conning gullible tourists of their money. Kasumi was off somewhere with what looked like a bag full of poorly-disguised bondage gear (Ranko had a fairly good idea of what woman in Nerima would likely get the biggest kick out of it all) and Nabiki was having a "business" meeting with Ranko's childhood friend Ukyo at the girl's restaurant…and chances were the two were getting it on in the chef's kitchen.

As for Ranko, she was kind of dumbstruck and shocked and hot all over as Shampoo's perma-eye shadow made her gaze incredibly more alluring than it usually was and the purplenette stared Ranko right in the eye even as she buried her tongue in Akane's pussy while the bluenette lay with her upper body on the wet tile floor of the bath, her ass in the air and legs almost parallel to her own head. The bluenette moaned, sighed and whimpered in bliss as Shampoo worked her magic between Akane's legs, keeping her lower body steady with one arm wrapped securely around her slim waist and her other hand groping one of Akane's voluminous breasts.

For all intents and purposes, Shampoo looked like a (sex) kitten licking milk from a bowl by the sheer way that her tongue dove, swirled around and just licked Akane's dripping womanhood like an absolute pro with a lot of experience.

Ranko idly registered that she was drooling.

"Oi, c'mon, you perv! My eyes are down here~!" Akane chastised the lust-struck redhead, even moving one hand to motion Ranko to look her in the eye. The girl's smile was coy and, ironically, perverted and Ranko raised an incredulous eyebrow. "It's rude to just stare, Ranko-chan! Come ooonnn, ah, Shampoo, sheesh~!" Akane rolled her eyes and looked up at Shampoo's face poking between her legs after the girl squeezed her breasts _just so_ to distract her. "Come on, then! Give Shampoo-chan some love, will you, baka~?"

So, with a goofy grin, Ranko moved behind the Amazon and grabbed her hips, lifting her lower body from her kneeling position behind Akane, to then bury her face in Shampoo's magnificent derriere to devour her hot, dripping pussy like she were in her Neko-ken state during mating season.

Shampoo pulled her mouth away from Akane's own pussy to cry out in bliss upon feeling her beloved (first) airen's tongue stirring her womanhood and she groped and fondled Akane's breast in her hand further and rougher as well as moaning and groaning into the girl's pussy as she resumed her earlier oral work on the tsundere.

The sounds of pleasure as well as the sounds of their three-way lovemaking echoed in the spacious bath and each sound that Ranko and Shampoo made echoed into the partner whose pussy she was devouring, of course, with Akane's cries of bliss being the loudest.

When orgasm finally hit the three of them at the same time, Shampoo's hold on Akane's lower body slipped and she found herself on all fours, her huge breasts mashed deliciously and erotically against Akane's and their lips crushed against one another's into a hot, sloppy kiss.

It was only after finally getting her senses back and feeling the long, hard, throbbing penis impaling her from behind did Shampoo realize what had just happened; while she and Akane were having an orgasm, Ranko seized the perfect opportunity to grab the nearest bucket of cold water and empty it on herself, thus triggering the futanari transformation. Thus, the force that sent Shampoo breast-to-breast with Akane was actually Ranko grabbing her by her wide, soft hips and sliding her entire length into her in one fell swoop.

All things considered, though? Shampoo had no complaints whatsoever. In fact, she was loving every single second of having her redheaded airen's rock-hard girl cock ram her pussy while her and Akane's huge breasts rubbed and mashed against each other's, with their nipples touching and leaving warm trails on the glistening skin of their chests with each thrust of Ranko's dick into Shampoo's gripping heat.

Akane kissed Shampoo like a woman possessed as Ranko did the Amazon from behind. She was just finding out now how breast stimulation alone could bring a woman to orgasm because that was exactly how she was feeling; the feeling of the violet-haired girl's bosom mashing and rubbing and brushing against her own sizable, sensitive, heated assets was driving her mad with pleasure.

Well, you learn something new every day, huh?

In any case, the two kissing girls had to break their lip lock to moan and cry and coo with bliss in each other's faces as they couldn't hold their lips together for the life of them, not as Ranko fucked Shampoo like an animal and the Chinese girl sputtered gibberish in Mandarin and the redhead imbedded in her whispered her beloveds' names again and again and both girls cried out in further bliss when Ranko moved one hand to grab and grope Shampoo's chest and the other to do the same to Akane.

The added, sudden stimulation was more than enough to send Shampoo into orgasm yet before the imminent cry escaped the Amazon, Akane slapped Shampoo's ass and screamed "Ranko-chan, _cum in my ass please!"_ and fortunately, her cry was timely enough as Shampoo screamed in release and slumped on Akane like a doll with her strings cut off followed by Ranko hissing as she pulled out of Shampoo's gushing flower and then, cried in orgasmic bliss as she pierced Akane's twitching asshole and buried her entire girl cock in Akane's butt.

The bluenette in question _screamed_ in bliss and tears of pain-pleasure stung her closed eyes as the part-time futa redhead rammed her throbbing dick into her ass, giving her several hard pumps. Ranko's muscles were burning and aching and she just wanted to grant Akane's wish and make her orgasm…and in the end, she did it, and then some.

From the breast stimulation from her chest mashing with Shampoo's and rough plowing of her asshole by Ranko and her girl dick, Akane came, and she came _hard._ And then, Ranko _came even harder._

Five seconds of bliss later, all three lovers fainted in the now-still air of the bath, the only sound to be heard being that of the dripping water from the bath's faucet.

-o-

"Sheesh, you two…y'know, couldn't we have, like, gone on a date or two before jumping each other's bones?"

"Where fun in that, airen~?"

"You loved every second of it, Ranko-chan. You know you did~"

"Well, for once saying you hated boys, you sure begged for a dick up your ass~"

"Well, you're clearly not a boy."

"Cheeky Pervert Girl~!"

"Shampoo, I told you not to call me that anymore, mou!"

"Akane know Shampoo says with love~!"

 _Sigh._ "What am I gonna do with you two, eh?"

"Well…you _could just-"_

"Rhetorical question, Akane! I can barely even walk right now!"

"Pervert Girl is pervy~!"

"Shampoo-chan, just…shut up and spoon me."

"Huh, who woulda thought you'd like to be in the middle. And here I thought you two wanted to seduce me."

"You'll get middle tomorrow night, Ok?"

 _A soft chuckle and three kisses._

"G'nite, Akane, Shampoo. Thank you…"

"We love you too, Ranko-chan."

"Ok, you make it sound easy. I l-love…damn it, I love you, girls."

"Airen could say just _wo ai ni~!"_

 _FIN_

 _For Kamen Rider Omega. Happy Birthday, my friend~! It's 10 minutes to midnight for me, so I'm still on time! :3 I hope you enjoyed your present, brother~!_

 _Semper-Fi! Carry on!_


End file.
